


Crazy

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Face Slapping, Fighting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not a healthy relationship, Rimming, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em has crossed a line with Kells and it’s a line that he won’t cross again.





	Crazy

Marshall was in a terrible mood. He wanted to punch something. Today Kim was a bitch, Hailey was distancing herself from him and to top it all of it, a song that he wrote and saved on his laptop got deleted due to a virus.

He was so pissed that he snapped at anyone who talked him. He needed to fuck someone and that someone was Kells.

He tried to call him, but the young man wasn't picking up, he texted him but he didn't get a text back.

It was making him more pissed. That little bitch is not going to ignore him and think he can get away with it. He's going to teach the kid a lesson.

Em drives to the young man's home and parks. He sees that Kelly's car is not there, so he gets out of the car and heads to the front door. He takes out a copy of the house key he made and unlocks the door.

He doesn't see Kells around, he looks in the living room, kitchen, bathroom but the young man isn't here. Em goes to his bedroom, but he wasn't there either. 

That's okay, he doesn't need the other rapper to be here to teach him a lesson. He can do it in a different way. Marshall goes to the bedroom closet and takes out a nice looking jacket. 

He takes out his car keys and pokes a hole in it, then begins to rip the jacket with the key. "This will teach that little slut."

Once the jacket was ruined he throws it on the floor and takes a pair of skinny jeans with a hole on the knee. He starts ripping that too. 

———-  
In a hour Kells was parking his car near his house. He just gotten back from hanging out with a few friends and he was really in a good mood.

Such a good mood, he wasn't annoyed that Marshall's car was parked near the house. He could use a good fuck from the older man to finish the day off.

He gets out of his car and goes to the front door. Once inside he looks around for the older man. "Yo em, I know you're in here. If you're here to fuck then I'm down."

A takes a few seconds, but he gets a response. "I'm in the bedroom." Already? The man must be really horny if he waited in the bedroom. But Kells just shrugs and starts heading towards the room.

"Hope you’re not jerking off in there on my bed." He says as he starts opening the door. But when he looks inside he sees something much worse. 

Em was sitting on his bed and his clothes were on the floor. All of them scattered and ripped.  
"W-What did you do?” Em gets up from the bed and goes over to him, then grabs the collar of his shirt.

"Next time I call or text, you answer bitch." Kelly couldn't fucking believe this. This man is a psycho. He pulls back and glares "are you fucking kidding me? I was out and I got busy. I don't always have to answer your calls asshole."

"The arrangement was that I fuck you whenever I want, that's what you agreed to and you need to start showing more respect you little bitch.” Em growls out.

"Fuck you old man, I feel sorry for your wife if she has to put up with a jerk like-" kelly didn't get to finish, He was slapped in the face. It was a very hard slap that will probably leave a bruise later. 

"Know your place whore." Em says very coldly. 

Kelly didn't say anything for a minutes, he stood there and stared at Em. But soon he walked out of the room without saying a word. Em was thinking he was probably just going to leave and probably go cry somewhere, but he was wrong.

Very wrong.

Next thing he knows he sees a boot flying at him and it hits him in the face. "Ow! What the fuck!" Another thing hits him and it was a wooden brush "shit!" He hisses.

Kelly comes in the room and he throws a glass at the older man. Luckily Em ducks and it hits the wall. "You fucking asshole I hate you!" The young rapper grabs a cologne bottle off the dresser and throws it.

Em ducks again. "Are you fucking crazy!?” 

"Let's see how you like it when someone fucks your shit up!” He runs out the room and Em quickly follows him. Kelly gets a skateboard he has from the living room and goes outside. 

He goes to Em’s car and smashes one of the windows with the skateboard. Em is outside and he curses when he sees the broken window. “Yo chill the fuck out!”

“Fuck you!” He smashes another window and was about to do it again but Marshall goes over to him and grabs his wrist. “You are causing a scene.” 

“I don’t care!” Kelly tried to get out of his grip but Em holds on to him tight. At some point he stops struggling and tears were welling up in his eyes. “Fucking hate you. You ruin everything.” Then he starts kicking, “let go of me!” 

Em winces from a kick, but starts dragging the other back inside. “Can you just calm the hell down.” 

“Screw you.” Kelly sniffs and those tears were rolling down his cheeks. He pushes past the other man and goes straight to his room. 

Em follows and sees Kells picking up the clothing off the floor while wiping some of the tears that were staining his cheeks. 

Em took a look around the room and now sees that he may have crossed the line. He goes over to Kells and bends down to pick up one of the articles of clothing, but the young rapper glares making him back off.

So he stands there in awkward silence. It takes him 2 minutes for him to speak. “I...I can buy you some new stuff.”

Kells doesn’t answer him he just picks everything up and goes to put everything in the trash bin in his kitchen. When he goes back to the room the other rapper is still standing in the same spot.

Kells grits his teeth and goes over to him. “Will you just go, I obviously don’t want to see-“ Em quickly grabs him and gives him a kiss. 

Kells pulls away and tries to go, but Marshall pulls him towards the bed and pushes him down on it. “Get off.” But Em doesn’t he just lefts up Kells shirt and starts giving kisses, bites and licks to his stomach. 

Kells protest were replaced with moans and a few whimpers. As he’s distracted Em starts taking his pants off, then boxers. 

Em pushes those long legs to his chest and bends down to put his tongue to the hole. Kells whimpers again clenches the sheets. He licks the entrance and rubs his hand soothly on Kells stomach. Then rubs his hole with a finger. 

“F-Fuck.” Kells groans, Em gently pushes his finger in and it goes to his prostate. After a few prods he puts his tongue back and keeps licking until the other rapper was getting sensitive. 

He puts a thumb in this time and rubs the inside of the rim, then gives the younger man’s legs some light hickeys. He sucks on the rim and watches it turn a little red. Em squeezes his asscheeks when gets his tongue deeper. Even gives it a playful smack.

In about five minutes Kells was coming on his chest. He gives a heavy breath then starts to feel a little more relaxed. Both of them sit in silence for a few minutes before Kells ask 

“What was that?”

“The hell do you think it was? I ate you out....and I’m sorry.” He mumbles the last part. Kells sits and raises a brow. “So that was an apologetic rim job?”

Em shrugs and says “I guess. Look I’m sorry, take it or leave it. And I’ll make sure to replace your shit.”

“Oh...okay. I’m sorry I recked your car and threw stuff at you.”

“Don’t worry about it. For once I deserved it.” Em gets off the bed and starts going to the door. “You coming?”

“Huh?”

“I said I was going to replace your shit, now let’s go.” 

“Oh right, give me a minute.” Kelly puts his underwear and pants back on then heads out the door with Marshall.

After today Marshall knows not to cross a line with the other rapper. Cause surprisingly Kells can actually be crazier then him.


End file.
